Embodiments described herein relate generally to engines, and more particularly, to an engine rotation tool for rotating a crankshaft of an engine.
Repair and general maintenance of engines often involves the rotation of the crankshaft so that it is positioned in a particular way with respect to other engine components. Many engine components are actuated by the crankshaft, so the repair and maintenance of the engine components is often accomplished by rotating the crankshaft to bring the parts into a particular position. The manual rotation of the engine crankshaft is also called “engine barring.” Typically, a technician manually rotates the crankshaft by rotating an accessory drive pulley driven by a crankshaft pulley.
The technician rotates an accessory drive pulley bolt or crankshaft pulley bolt to rotate the crankshaft. Care is taken by the technician to avoid over-torquing or loosening of the accessory drive pulley bolt. However, sometimes the technician inadvertently over-torques or loosens the accessory drive pulley bolt or crankshaft bolt, resulting in damage to the engine. To avoid over-torquing of the accessory drive pulley bolt, a technician may opt to rotate the crankshaft at a different point on the engine, where this different point may be harder to access as compared to the accessory drive pulley bolt.